A Kingdom Hearts Valentine's Day
by AFinaLR3play10
Summary: A Valentine's Day for Sora and Kairi...oneshot. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!


**~ A Kingdom Hearts Valentine's Day (Oneshot) ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Square Enix is just too awesome for me. I also do not own the song that is used here; it goes to the original owner. I do own what happens here though.**

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Let the love fill the air…now, the oneshot!

* * *

Ah, Valentine's Day, the only holiday Sora seems to get on the wrong side of. He didn't really want to celebrate it when he was younger; he remembered that in elementary school every time he tried to get himself to talk to a girl he wouldn't. Like this one time he tried talking to a girl and asked her to be his valentine but he stuttered a lot and the girl along with her friends just laughed and walked away. Every year everyone else teased him for his inability to talk to girls…that all changed when he hit junior high school. He started to grow more confident in talking to others, and when Valentine's Day rolled around, he bought a rose and went up to a friend of his (that happened to be a girl) and asked her to be his Valentine. She was surprised. She only blushed and accepting the rose, said yes. Sora thought in his mind, _Yes! I finally did it!_ _It can't get any better than this…_

Well, he didn't know that it did get better. Eventually he was able to admit his true feelings to Kairi, his crush for a really long time. Since she came to the island he couldn't get resist her beauty and charm, let alone tell her how he felt. After many missed opportunities he finally set by kissing her. Now he and Kairi are happily dating.

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. Sitting in his bedroom, he was thinking of what to get her. He didn't want to give her just the usual chocolate and flowers; well, he could, but it would make him look like the regular type of guy on Valentine's Day. He needed to give her more than just chocolate and flowers; he needed something to really tell her that he was really happy that she was in his life…

Then it hit him.

Sora quickly got up and got dressed; afterward he rushed out of his house and to the store.

* * *

Kairi sat at her desk in her room, carefully writing on the card she was going to give Sora tomorrow on Valentine's Day. The card on the outside read:

_ Two people in love_

_ Two hearts bound_

_ Between the two _

_ Love shall be found._

On the inside:

_ Hope you and your lover are happily together on this Day of Love!_

_ Happy Valentine's Day_

Kairi finally finished writing the message. Then she put her hand up and kissed it, putting it on the card afterward, making sure that her love was there. Taking the card and closing it, she put it in a red envelope and sealed it, then she took the present she had bought for Sora and put it on top of the envelope. Kairi, satisfied, then got up and went downstairs.

* * *

Valentine's Day. Sora was getting the things ready to give to Kairi.

_Okay, I've got this, and that…wait, where is…oh, there it is,_ thought Sora.

After everything was prepared, he went to the living room and got the phone. He called Kairi. After a few rings she answered.

"Hello?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kai," said Sora.

"Aww, happy Valentine's Day to you too, So-wa," replied Kairi playfully.

"So, I've got a surprise for you," said Sora.

"Me too," said Kairi.

"Do you want me to come over?" asked Sora.

"Sure, I'm getting kinda lonely here without you," said Kairi.

"Aww, okay. I'll be over there as soon as I can," said Sora.

"Okay…see you soon, Sora. I love you," said Kairi.

"I love you too, Kai," said Sora.

With that, Sora hung up. Walking over to the front door where the stuff for Kairi lay nearby, he picked them up. Opening the door, he walked out and closed it behind him, then set out for Kairi's house.

* * *

Kairi was waiting anxiously for Sora. It had only been about a few minutes since he called and now she was thinking whether or not the things she got for him were enough.

_But then again though, Sora doesn't really ask for much, does he? _thought Kairi.

That thought was short lived before her internal conflict escalated. After a few minutes of thinking and rethinking, Kairi declared that Sora would be okay with it. After that declaration, there was a knock on the door. She went over to the little window and pushed away the curtain to see who it was.

It was Sora. She opened the door.

"Hi, Kairi!" said Sora, dropping whatever he held and hugged Kairi tightly. She hugged him back, happy that he was here.

"Sora, can I ask you something?" said Kairi as they broke apart.

"Yeah?" asked Sora.

"Why do you have a guitar case?" asked Kairi.

"Well, you'll see," said Sora with a smile.

He picked up the guitar case along with his other things and went inside. Kairi led him to the living room.

"I got you this," said Kairi as Sora sat down. She gave him a box with a neat little bow on top and the envelope.

"Aww," said Sora.

He took them both and opened the envelope first. A card was within it. He took it out and read it.

"_Two people in love, two hearts bound,_" Sora read aloud, "_between the two love shall be found_. Oh, that's cute," said Sora, then he opened the card and found more.

"_Hope you and your lover are happily together on this Day of Love! Happy Valentine's Day._ _Sora, I'm so glad you're in my heart! I can't think of anybody else but you. I love you! Love, Kairi_. Oh, Kairi, you're in my heart also," said Sora, leaning over and giving Kairi a kiss. Then he opened the box and in it contained a friendship ring.

"I like it! Thank you, Kairi," said Sora, putting the ring on.

"Here," said Sora, reaching over for the chocolate, flowers and gift he had for Kairi. He gave them to her.

"Sora, you shouldn't have," said Kairi in awe.

"Open the gift," said Sora.

She obliged, and what she saw amazed her. There, resting within, was a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Oh my gosh, Sora! This is beautiful!" said Kairi.

"I know…just like you," replied Sora. He went over to give her another kiss and help her put the necklace on.

"You look even prettier with that on," said Sora.

"Thank you," said Kairi, blushing.

"Now, one last thing," said Sora.

He reached over for the guitar.

"Since when do you play guitar?" asked Kairi.

"I took lessons yesterday to play this one song," said Sora, "and this is for you."

With guitar in hand, he began to serenade Kairi.

_**Saying I love you **_

_**Is not the words I want to hear from you **_

_**It's not that I want you **_

_**Not to say, but if you only knew **_

_**How easy it would be to show me how you feel **_

_**More than words is all you have to do to make it real **_

_**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me **_

_**'Cause I'd already know **_

_**What would you do if my heart was torn in two **_

_**More than words to show you feel **_

_**That your love for me is real **_

_**What would you say if I took those words away **_

_**Then you couldn't make things new **_

_**Just by saying I love you **_

_**More than words **_

_**Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand **_

_**All you have to do is close your eyes **_

_**And just reach out your hands and touch me **_

_**Hold me close don't ever let me go **_

_**More than words is all I ever needed you to show **_

_**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me **_

_**'Cause I'd already know **_

_**What would you do if my heart was torn in two **_

_**More than words to show you feel **_

_**That your love for me is real **_

_**What would you say if I took those words away **_

_**Then you couldn't make things new **_

_**Just by saying I love you **_

_**More than words**_

When he finished, Kairi was already in tears.

"That…was…beautiful…" stuttered Kairi.

Sora put the guitar aside and pulled Kairi into a heart-warming embrace.

"I love you, Kairi," whispered Sora, kissing her head.

"I love you too, Sora," said Kairi.

They spent the rest of Valentine's Day in each other's arms, happy that they were together.

**THE END**

I hope you liked! Feel like this was rushed AGAIN, but I want to keep true to my resolution. Sorry for all the breaks...

Anyway, please review! Oh, by the way, song was **"More than Words" by Extreme**. I LOVE the song. So yeah, please review! It means a lot!

Thanks, everyone! (: Smiles! :)


End file.
